


Serena RP Sample

by Magik (Shadowcat)



Category: Daughters of the Moon - Lynne Ewing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Magik
Summary: RP Sample for Serena





	Serena RP Sample

Serena couldn't believe that day that she was having. It was taking all of her control not to use her power to make certain people just leave her alone for awhile. Morgan seemed to be making it her new hobby to jump up and down on Serena's usually calm nerves and she had had just about enough of the snobbish girl. Coming home after school to find her waiting on the front porch and wanting her to convince Colin to go out with her was the annoying cheery on top of a long day.

Pushing rudely past Morgan, Serena entered her house, firmly shutting Morgan out on the outside. It wasn't the nicest thing to have done, and she would probably pay for it later, but she just didn't have the patience to deal with Morgan right now. After everything she had been doing to mess with her and her friends, why would she think that she had a chance with Serena's beloved older brother?

Making sure all of the doors were locked so no one -- Morgan -- could accidentally come in, Serena fed her pets and then went upstairs to her room. Usually, her room was her sanctuary, but with Morgan still outside, Serena was loathe to practice her cello or do any kind of spell work. She didn't want to use her cards or anything else right now because she didn't want her current stress and frustration to bleed over into what she was trying to do.

All right then, when all else failed, it was time to turn to physically rearranging to ease her emotional and mental turmoil. 

Turning on her stereo and popping in a Mozart CD on low, she then started going through the bins of fabric and other odds and ends that she kept in one side of her closet. She chose several different colors of fabric and some random embellishments, then walked over to the sewing table that she had set up. If she couldn't do magic or focus on her cello, then she could turn her mind to her clothing designing.

Her plan was to make a many-colored handkerchief skirt with the fabric being many different lengths. She was going to blend both colors and long and short panels of the skirt so that it would always look like something magical was on the move.

If she liked the finished product well enough, she'd make other skirts for Catty, Vanessa and Jimena.

It wasn't a bad way to spend an evening and when her brother arrived home later that evening, Serena's mood was a lot better and she had almost forgotten what she had been fed up with in the first place.


End file.
